Ren
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: So, it's the 11th of September. A sad day on one hand, but for Twihards it's a day to celebrate (but not for that reason)! Happy birthday Renesmee Cullen! *Third in my holiday one-shot series.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!**

**So, I seriously need to start writing these one-shots before the day that they have to be uploaded...I'm awful at that! Because of this, this will be in two parts just like 6 am and Fivever.**

**Hope you all enjoy Renesmee's birthday and I'll see you guys on the 13th for Bella's birthday (damn they have close birthdays -_-).**

Ren

Part 1

"Oh em gee!" Renesmee Cullen, the birthday girl, squealed as she unwrapped a signed box of all the Harry Potter books. The box was bright red with golden rope wrapped around it length and longways. At the top of it, it said 'Owl Mail' with a symbol of, you guessed it, an owl and a yellow stamp that said 'Flourish & Blotts'. At the corner, there was half of the cover of the Philosophers Stone so it looked like somebody had ripped off the red paper to reveal the books. "Thank you so much!" She ran to her paternal grandparents and wrapped her arms around their necks.

"Our pleasure honey! Happy birthday." Esme smiled, holding her granddaughter close for a moment then pushing her back to the fireplace.

Esme's friendly remark triggered a memory of only an hour before.

_"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, to you." Bella leaned over her daughters sleeping form and watched her stir and slowly open her eyes. "Happy birthday," She winced as she stretched her voice to hit the high note. "Happy birthday, happy birthday, to you. Oh." Bella reached down and tucked a lock of hair behind Renesmee's ears as she sat up, grinning. "Happy birthday, to" The 'to' wavered up and down as she went through the whole scale out of order. "you." _

_As she finished singing, she cracked up and her daughter joined her. "Happy birthday baby." Bella leaned down and pulled Renesmee into a hug._

_"Where's daddy?" Ren whispered into her mum's ear._

_"Lugging all your birthday presents to the main house: we kept them hidden in a safe place."_

_"He didn't want to wake me up with you?" Renesmee pulled back, confused._

_"He was convinced that you would freak out about being woken up so early." Bella grinned._

_"Isn't it only" She checked the clock. "7:00? That's not early! And didn't the boys bet on that on your anniversary?"_

_"Uh huh. Boys never learn sweetie." Bella shook her head, sighing playfully._

_"But didn't daddy bet on the opposite team last time?" Renesmee asked, once again confused._

_"I honestly can't remember." Bella said, and her daughter burst out laughing._

Renesmee shook herself out of her daydream and grinned.

**I know it's super short but I seriously have to go to bed. I have school in the morning and I should have been in bed 50 minutes ago - sorry mum!**

**I'll probably post the story cover tomorrow and part 2 of Fivever and Ren soon!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Cassidy**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, or 'I'm Finally Me'. Stephenie Meyer owns the former, Disney and Laura Marano own the latter.**

**In fact, I want to state now that I basically don't own anything in here apart from the plot...okay? Not the DVDs, or singers, or characters...NOTHING.**

**So, this is part 2 of 'Ren'! I've decided that Renesmee is my favourite character out of the whole saga. I just love her bubbly attitude! Because of that, Alice comes in as a close second...then Bella :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Now I only need to finish Forever Young...then I'm back to my official stories! **

Ren

Part 2

"Open mine next!" Alice thrust her gift into her niece's face.

Renesmee blinked, then laughed. "Okay." The wrapping was covered in golden and red leaves, and the present was very squashy.

"I know it's not technically Autumn yet...but it certainly doesn't feel like Summer so I thought it fit." Alice shrugged.

Excited, Renesmee tore open the parcel. She held up an oversized, deep- blue sweater. She shrieked with delight, and immediately shoved it over her pyjamas. It had long, loose sleeves, until they reached her elbows where they clung to her skin and made her wrists look microscopic.

"Thank you so much!" She flung her arms around Alice and Jasper.

"Wait! There's something else." Alice gestured to the discarded wrapping paper.

Renesmee wrinkled her nose and dived for it. After fiddling about with the paper for a few seconds, something jingly fell out. She held it up. It was a golden and silver necklace with two interlocking hearts. Renesmee looked up at her aunt. "It's gorgeous!" She ran over to Jasper. "Can you put it on me?" Jasper took the necklace that she was holding out and gestured for her to turn around. He clasped it around her neck and Renesmee spun around. "How do I look?"

Her family looked her up and down. With her blue sweater, classy necklace and white patterned pyjama bottoms, she looked about 15.

"Grown up." Edward grumbled, and Renesmee giggled.

"Sorry!" She said in a child-like voice: lisp and all.

"Who's next?" Esme clasped her hands together.

"How about me?" A deep voice came from the doorway.

"Jake!" Renesmee screamed and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun around while she laughed her head off.

"Jacob!" Bella leaped up too and half walked, half ran over to him. Jacob put Renesmee onto the floor and he grabbed Bella by the waist. He hugged her close to him and lifted her slightly: her arms tight around his neck. Grinning, he placed her gently on the floor.

"How are my two favourite girls then?"

"Super good!" Renesmee buzzed. "Check out the sweater and necklace Uncle Jazz and Aunty Ali got me!" She pirouetted.

Jake nodded approvingly. "They've got good taste. I'll give them that much. Now, I heard something about needing another present to open..." Jacob reached back into the cold and produced a square package.

"Yay!" Renesmee squealed, grabbed his hand and pulled him fully into the lounge. She threw herself back onto the rug in the middle of all the couches, and started to rip open Jacob's present. She lifted a box out of the paper, and tried to break into it. Failing, she hauled herself up and sprinted into the kitchen. She ran back, clutching scissors.

"Hey!" Bella called. "No running with scissors!"

Renesmee rolled her eyes and power-walked back to the fire-place.

She sliced through the duct-tape on the box and tossed them to the side. Carlisle quickly reached down, caught them and placed them on the coffee table.

Inside the box there was even more paper: this time it was tissue. She scrambled through it.

Jacob chuckled. "So much trouble..."

Finally, she reached the gift. They were knee-high black Converse boots with purple laces. The birthday girl let out an ear-piercing scream. "Oh my stars! These are the coolest thing ever!" She pulled out the other one, and fell back onto her bum. She pulled off her snowflake slippers and started to untie the laces on the Converse. After about 2 minutes of untying and tying laces, she stood up and admired them from different angles.

"I love these so much! I love you so much!" She gestured to Jake. "I love you all so much!" She threw her arms out.

"You know, I think she likes presents..." Edward whispered to his wife.

"Oh ha ha." Renesmee stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"My turn now!" Rosalie reached down to the side of the sofa and handed her a small, hard parcel.

Renesmee took it from her blonde aunt and carefully unwrapped it. She pulled out a light blue book with butterflies decorating the cover. She turned a few pages. "It's blank." She said, confused.

"It's for your songs." Rosalie grinned. "You said that your idol was Taylor Swift, right?"

"And Laura Marano." Renesmee piped up.

"Oh yes. Well, they both write songs, don't they?"

Renesmee's eyes lit up. Then she set a serious expression on her face. "_I'm finally me, I've got everything I need. What you get is what you see. I, I, I'm finally me, and I've never felt so free. There's no one else I'm trying to be, I'm finally me._" She sang, dancing around the living room.

All the Cullens (and honorary Cullen) cheered, while Renesmee curtsied.

"Fab." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, she got her voice from her mother." Edward put his arm around his wife and pulled her close.

"Stop it." Bella swatted him away: if she could blush, she would be doing so right now.

* * *

About 20 minutes, and several presents, later, Renesmee was sat in the middle of a swamp of wrapping paper.

The gifts included: the new Tiffany Alvord album (signed, of course), lots of chocolate, gift cards for various shops from various relatives and the 'Little Mermaid' and 'Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea' DVDs.

She had her back against the sofa that her parents were on, admiring her necklace and boots.

Bella and Edward had bought her Tiffany Alvord guitar plectrums, a new guitar case, a $100 Forever 21 gift card, a pair of pink ballet flats, new butterfly bed sheets and lots more little knick-knacks.

Renesmee placed her hands on the sofa behind her and pushed herself up. She nestled in between her parents and threw a small piece of bunched up wrapping paper at Jake to get his attention. "Are we going to go see grandpa now?"

"If you want." Edward shrugged.

"Why don't you go get dressed?" Bella gave her a little shove off the sofa.

"Okay doke!" Renesmee pirouetted for the third time and skipped up the stairs.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I took a ridiculous amount of time, but these past few weeks I've received a ridiculous amount of homework. Blame my teachers!**

**However, tomorrow the teachers are going on strike and we have a day off so I'm staying up late to finish this even though I should be revising for the RE test I have on Friday...**

**OOH! By the way, it was my birthday last Friday. Yay! And it's my party this Friday so WOOT WOOT.**

**You know the drill by now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Cassidy xoxoxo**

**P.S. As soon as I've finished Forever Young, I can get back to my normal stories. The next one to be updated will be 'Worlds Collide'. Make sure you have it on alert! It will be updated soon. After that, I'll update 'The Quest for Magic' then 'Expecting Disaster' then I'll start all over! :D xoxoxo**


End file.
